Jinavian Intelligence
The Gendarmerie, because runming also the Political Security Service and the Military Police, is fully excluded by all intelligence agencies in order to avoid an excessive amount of power in a single Armed Force, which is also charged of ensuring widespread "common" informations gathering. Political and Security Committee The Political and Security Committee is the control and supervision body of the secret services of the Empire. Is established within the Imperial House and consists of two subordinate bodies, the Council of Ministers for Information and House of Peers Security Committee. The Council of Ministers for Information and Security (CoMIS) has an advisory and decision-making functions about the services policy. The COMIS is chaired by the Prime Minister, who decides to summon, and is composed of the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of the Interior, the Minister of War, the Minister of Economy and Finance, the Minister of Industry and Praetorian Prefect of the Imperial Guard, and the Director General of SECECO performs the function of secretary. The House of Peers Security Committee is an organ of the House of Peers, in order to monitor the secret services. It consists of ten Princes, appointed by the Lord Chancellor, in order to represent proportionately the main political forces that make up the House of Peers. Security Central Committee of the Empire thumb|150px|right|Security Central Committee of the Empire emblem. The Security Central Committee of the Empire (SeCeCo) is the part of the government responsible for directing the intelligence organisations of the Empire and providing advice to the Government related to security, defence and foreign affairs. It oversees the setting of priorities for the four intelligence and security services (Imperial Security Department, Military Intelligence Service, Political Security, Military Police) and establishes professional standards for intelligence analysis in government. The Security Central Committee of the Empire is the highest level of direction and command within the imperial security and intellgence services, with supervisory and coordinating activities of the two intelligence agencies. Unlike Imperial Security Department or Military Intelligence Service, the SECECO is a centralized structure and localized exclusively in the capital city. The Central Committee is led by Director General in collaboration with the Operations Council. This body is responsible for advising and assisting the Director in defining the guidelines of operations. It consists of: * The Director General of SECECO, Prefect of the rank of Prefect of First Class, who chairs * The Imperial Legate, chosen and appointed by the Emperor, as Secretary * The Director of the Imperial Security Department and the Central Commander of the Military Intelligence Service, Deputy Chairmen * The six Deputy Directors General of SECECO (Training, Security, Inspection, Defence, Commissariat and Detention) * The liaison Bishop with the Patriarch of the Empire The SECECO is directly dependent on the Prime Minister that uses it to ensure consistency of security policy, while the two services are employed respectively by the Ministry of War (Military Intelligence Service) and Ministry of Interior (Imperial Security Department). High direction, the overall political responsibility and coordination of information policy and security lies with the Prime Minister by Committee. The Committee on the basis of directives issued by the Emperor, makes the general policies and plans the activities of long-term protection on the administrative side of state or military secret. Coordinates information security and verified the results of activities of the two agencies. The Director General of SECECO is constantly informed of the operations of the task of information security and provide analysis produced the Emperor. It also promotes and ensures the exchange of information between ISD, MIS, Gendarmerie, Armed Forces and Foreign Ministry. The Director is functionally and hierarchically the Head of Committee and responds to the strategic activities undertaken Emperor, the Prime Minister, the Joint Security Committee. The Director of SECECO, upon notice to the Prime Minister, may authorize, upon proposal by the directors of services, use of identification documents containing particulars of personal qualities other than temporary and use real documents and certificates of coverage. The SECECO serves to link the information collected by the two intelligence services with the files that come from the Armed Forces, in particular from the Gendarmerie, and other public administrations. Furthermore, based on information collected, has the task of defining the overall picture and to develop strategic insights. Secretariat of the Committee The Secretariat of the Security Central Committee of the Empire assists the Security Central Committee of the Empire. The Secretariat is currently headed by Imperial Legate Olaf Swenskinsson. The Secretariat is based in Saintt Basilsburg. The Secretariat is closely and continually involved in organizing, coordinating and ensuring the coherence of the Committee's work and implementation of its programme. This involves 'traditional tasks', such as planning, convening and organizing the meetings, arranging rooms, making the minutes, acting as the Committee's registrar and memory by keeping archives. It currently consists of 7 Divisions and 5 departments under the Secretary (e.g. internal audit, general political questions), as well as several independent sub-committees, which are filled by both intelligence services officials and armed forces officers and other experts. *Strategic Committee: the Strategic Committee is an Imperial intelligence and analysis sub-committee within the Secretariat. It is noted for analyzing the various threats facing the Empire, and devising suitable strategies to face them. Imperial Security Headquarters Imperial Security Headquarters is the headquarters of the Security complex. They are located in Saint Basilsburg. This building has no windows. It has two public entrances on the ground floor. Inside the entrance is a security area, where IDs are checked, and a cloakroom. (Everyone leaves his coat, except the Emperor or his Auditors.) Inside, the building is a maze of corridors and lift-tubes; outsiders can expect to be assigned an escort, both for security and navigation. The clerks and joint-service analysts work in long, bare corridors lined with tiny cubicles, dotted by coffee dispensers. Forensic laboratories and a clinic occupy a full floor. There is also an infirmary, small but complete, with a couple of examining rooms, private rooms, cells for treating prisoners and guarded witnesses, a surgery, and an interrogation- chemistry lab. The detention area is located in an inner quadrant of the second floor; elsewhere are small but comfortable secured apartments for protected witnesses. The sub-sub-basement of this building is filled with political prisoners. Training School The Training School is a body directly dependant on the SECECO, responsible for the recruitment and training of operatives of the intelligence and security services. It depends directly on the Director General through the Deputy Director General of the Training, which holds the position of First Deputy Chairman of SECECO. The recruitment of candidates is carried out on double shifts, through direct selection and concourse. The training lasts four years and is divided into: * Operational and Military Training: courses in skiing, mountaineering, paragliding, topography, survival, shooting, defense, military objectives of the study, use of explosives. * Political and doctrinal training. The training course has a purpose of further selection by entering on duty only the personnel who has demonstrated the required capabilities. Forward Support Group The Forward Support Group (FSG) is an elite group within the Training School of Security Central Committee of the Empire (SeCeCo). The FSG's role is to recruit and run agents, often by turning existing members of a guerrilla or terrorist organization into double agents. The FSG also recruits operatives, both male and female from all branches of the military but from Gendarmerie. Candidates go through a 2 week pre-selection course which is designed to filter out anyone without the basic interpersonal skills needed to run agents. Although not tasked with direct combat missions, FSG members may need to meet their agents in hostile neighborhoods, and so are trained in counter-surveillance drills, anti-ambush techniques and close quarters combat, with an emphasis on pistol shooting. Department of Inspection for Compliance with Laws The Department of Inspection for Compliance with Laws verify compliance with laws, regulations and directives of the Prime Minister. These tasks are carried out through routine inspections, routine inspections and internal investigations into specific incidents. Office for the Protection of Secrets The OPS is the office, under the supervision of the Deputy Director General of SECECO for Protection (Deputy Director - Protection), responsibile for ensuring the security of all officials and all employees at the facilities of strategic and crucial importance. Industrial security To accomplish major projects in the field of security and defence, the Empire uses the resources of the private sector, both in terms of personnel and know-how of private firms. That third parties can meet the requirements, the procedure is applied to protect the secret. This procedure is performed by the Industrial Security Office of the Imperial General Staff. The procedure for protection of secret military and industrial includes all the security measures through which safeguards the protection of confidentiality when a military document classified "CONFIDENTIAL" or higher is awarded to individuals and third parties outside the Ministry of War. The procedure includes measures on the relevant issues in safety and in particular the areas of training, consultancy, control and protection of information. It may include the prescription of special security measures in the form of a safety report prepared individually. The procedure for secrecy is initiated by the military authority. The Office of Industrial Security decide based on that question what kind of procedure ("normal procedure" or "simplified procedure") is executed. In the case of "simplified procedure", the procedure for secrecy is limited to security checks military, and the obligation of secrecy. In the "normal procedure" to follow the steps of secrecy will be issued a certificate of safety. The issue of security has been applied after the measures ordered and that the minutes of safety has been signed with a valid signature. Security Detention The Director General of SECECO, as the Imperial Authority of Intelligence and Security may, based on grounds of security or for reasons related to public security and at the request of the Director General of ISD, or the Commander of MIS, keep a person in custody until a new order he signed or issued by the Prime Minister or the Emperor. The maximum period of custody is six months, but based on grounds relating to public security, the Imperial Intelligence and Security Authority can decide to prolong the case until it sees fit, through extension of custody orders, each of which does not exceed six months. There are a command headed by a Deputy Director and 58 centers, distributed as follows: * 10 centers for interrogation * 13 detention centers * 1 hospital detention * 6 military detention camps * 18 prisons Defence Units Group The Group is a military joint apparatus of the Security Central Committee of the Empire. The Group is officially entrusted with responsibility for the supervision, protection and logistics of military installations belonging to intelligence (especially the Military Intelligence Service). It has about 1,6000 troops. The organization is the following: * Defence Unit Group ** Company Command and Services *** Administrative Division **** Administration Office **** Purchase section **** Office for Financial Programming and Budget Management ** Transport company ** Military Police Company (MP Brigade Company: 73 Military Policemen, 3 officers, 11 NCOs, 59 troops) ** 1st Operational Detachment ** 2nd Operational Detachment ** 3rd Operational Detachment ** 4th Operational Detachment ** 5th Operational Detachment ** Radio-goniometric Station ** Central Ammunition Depot Political commissariat The Emperor's Bureau for Loyal Orthodoxy and Adherence to Dogma is the supervisory political office responsible for the political education and organisation, and loyalty of the military to the government. The political supervision of the Imperial military is effected by the Political Commissar, who are present to every unit and formation, from battalion to division-level, including all armed corps but Imperial Guard. Joint Cyber Security Group The Joint Cyber Security Group (JoCSeG) is an umbrella organization, under the overall leadership of the SECECO, tasked with the cyber warfare and intelligence activity. The Group consists of several units, both military and civilian, each carrying out its own activities: there are three such units, one under the Imperial General Staff, one under the Department of Imperial Security and the third being under the Military Intelligence Service. Imperial Security Department thumb|150px|right|Imperial Security Department emblem. The Imperial Security Department (ISD) is the civilian and political intelligence agency of Jinavia. Technically, the ISD is an autonomous Department within the Ministry of Interior: therefore, it is provided of full operational capability, but it is politically overseen by the Minister through the Polical and Security Committee. Headquarters of the Imperial Security Department are based at the Central Security Office. The Department is a structure clearly distinct from the Military Intelligence Service, with 28 regional offices. The ISD maintains resident agencies in the provincial capital cities, in the dominions and in the colonies and in major embassies abroad, as well as numerous clandestine basis. The Imperial Security Department, as the civilian agency, has the task to fight organized crime, terrorism, and weapons trafficking; to conduct intelligence and counterintelligence, to co-operate in guarding borders and protecting leaders. These task form the core of the law-enforcement arm of the Department, but they are not neither the majority of tasks, neither the main of them. The very core of ISD's mission is targeted to the defence of the Empire and its Institutions against whoever tries to threaten them, and from all subversion attempts and matters involving organized crime. This task, by far higher in importance than the "standard" agency duties, make the classical tasks as a mere consequence of the former: Jinavia’s political leadership and Jinavian political system does not conceive the security organs as primarly tasked wit the effective fight against corruption and organized crime, using them more as political weapons than as impartial enforcers of law: the intelligence bodies often co-operate with both Gendarmerie and courts, but crime is fought by the ISD more as a challenge to Imperial overrule, more than on grounds of legal reasons. In a few words, the ISD is not a super-cop agency, but it is a politcal security organization, wich co-operates to fight crime. The souveillance is focused on both internal and external threats related to political and ethnic loyalty to the empire, although the ISD works mainly within Jinavian borders, taking care of espionage. The Imperial Security Department displaces many officers at the military units, in order to report on any possible activities or feeling of treason among the ranks (especially the commanding officer). The Department formally oversees the activities of intelligence. Security and operational activity is conducted in collaboration with the ISD by the Political Security and the Special Operational Group of Gendarmerie. ISD can lead, if necessary, their operational activities. The ISD is officially authorized to operate over and above the law. Operates partly secret and partly to sunlight, even if the complete overview of the organization is only accessible to the Director General of the Department and the Emperor. ISD agents may conduct inspections, searches and seizures solely to draw from such acts other documentation or other forms of knowledge of facts of interest to the ISD only with permission of the Director, approved by the Minister of Interior. The official motto of the Department is "Shield and Sword of the Empire". Central Organization The ISD is organized into six functional divisions and the Central Security Office, which contains most administrative offices. Each branch is managed by an Executive Central Director. Each office and division within the branch is managed by an Security General Director. Central Security Office The Central Security Office is the heart of the activity of the Department of the Imperial Security. This office commands, directs and coordinates all the activities of the Department and manages the various issues related to the administration and legal sector, including internal inspection, technical support and financial management, as well as analysis and approval for operations. Despite the name, which suggest an indirect involvement, the C.S.O. is in charge of the most delicate issues, such as assasinations and other "special tasks". The C.S.O. is divided into several subsections: * Central Administrative Office * Office of Public Affairs * Law Consultant Office * Assassinations * Personnel Department * Technical Support Staff * Finance Department * Archives * Office of Internal Inspection, Integrity and Audit * Operational Planning and Analysis * Imperial Security Department Uniformed Service Imperial Security Department Uniformed Service The Imperial Security Department Uniformed Service (ISD-US) is the uniformed branch of the ISD who are tasked to protect ISD facilities, properties, personnel, users, visitors and operations from harm and can enforce laws and administrative regulations. They also guard the external gates of Imperial Security HeadQuarters; its Tactical Resolution Untis (TRUs) serve as elite armed intervention, when the Armed Forces or the Imperial Guard are unable to provide tactical forces. Political Enemies Division The "Political Enemies Division" deals with political extremists and dissidents which are not so harmful to be considerated as "threats", and therefore are not dealt with by the Internal Affairs. In Jinavia, the concept of "political extremism includes liberals, while it does not include fascism or nationalsocialism. The Political Enemies Division is organized on a matrix base: the two major departments within the P.E.D. deal respectively with communists and leftists and with liberals, while the three operational departments interact independently with them. Therefore the organization is the following: * Communists Department * Liberals Department * Directorate Z: protecting the Constitutional order * Counter sabotage and Counter terrorism Department * Confidential Intelligence Unit (CIU) Confidential Intelligence Unit The Confidential Intelligence Unit (CIU) has the power to operate across the Empire, mount surveillance and run informers on ‘domestic extremists’: its job is to build up a detailed picture of radical campaigners. Targets include radical environmental groups, animal liberation groups and organisations behind unlawful industrial action such as secondary picketing. The unit works closely with Government departments, university authorities and private sector companies in order to remove the threat of criminality and public disorder that arises from domestic extremis and also uses legal proceedings to prevent details of its operations being made public. Internal Affairs The Internal Affairs Division, one of the most powerful subdivisions within the Jinavian intelligence, is concerned with the security of the Emperor and the Nation against internal menaces. It monitores visitors and immigrants who were either foreigners or from Colonies or Dominions. It is also responsible for the Emperor's safety and for organized crime syndicates. The Internal Affairs is by far the main division within the Imperial Security Department. It is tasked with monitoring the population in order to ferret out signs of disloyalty and arrest those who prove to be a threat to the Empire. Though they make extensive use of their agents (the use of agents provocateurs by the division sometimes leads to such extremes that secret police, posing as revolutionists, actually helped to assassinate government officials), the Internal Affairs greatest resource is the people themselves. Loyal Jinavian citizens are asked to keep watch for suspicious behaviour and report it to the Gendarmerie, which pass the informations to the ISD. This allows ISD to take action where they round up the traitor, his accomplices, family and even friends. Therefore the Internal Affairs Division is organized in several Directorates: * Directorate A: protecting the Emperor and the Imperial Family, alongside with Imperial Guard and the 2nd Military Police Group. * Legal Structures Directorate * Ethnic Affairs Directorate * Colonial Affairs Directorate * Dominions and Protected States Affairs Directorate ** Imperial Security Department - Nigestria HeadQuarter ** Imperial Security Department - Serbjieza HeadQuarter ** Imperial Security Department - South Serbjieza HeadQuarter * Aristocracy Directorate * Central Operational Group Dominions and Protected States Affairs Department The Dominions and Protected States Affairs Department is a department of the ISD responsible for tracking treason plots and anti-Imperium activity on the Dominions, and in general for guarding the Imperium from local threats. It runs the various local Imperial Security Headquarters, although the Head of DaPS Affairs and numerous analysts work at Imperial Security Headquarters in Saint Basilsburg. Due to the significance of the affairs that are dealt, the Head of DaPS Affairs and his Deputy, the Chairman of ISD - Local Headquarters, are all staff officers of ISD. Central Operational Group The Central Operational Group is an entity that responds exclusively to the Head of Internal Affairs, and is charged of the task of fighting the organized crime. It is formed by nominally chosen personnel and is structured in two main sections: the Operational Support Centre and Organized Crime Centre. The Central Operational Group functions as data analysis, information gathering, has operational tasks and can even act as judicial police. In addition, the Central Operational Group has a strong connection with the Special Operational Group of the Gendarmerie. * Operational Support Centre: directs and manages the C.O.G. Information Gathering Centres * Organized Crime Centre: is organized into three sections, and fights international subversion with national ties (i.e. mostly south-eastern affairs) and foreign and national mafias and criminal syndicates. Banned Sects and Tolerated Churches The Banned Sects and Tolerated Churches Division is the department tasked with co-operation with the Jinavian Inquisition. It is the counterpart to the "Cults department" of the Ministry of the Interior. It is organized on a religious base: * Orthodoxes (surveillance) * Catholics (surveillance) * Freemasons (contrast) * Muslims and Jews (contrast) Economic and Industrial Affairs The Economic and Industrial Affairs Division is concerned with the defence of Jinavian economic system from non-conventional threats. It could even, if authorized to do so, conduct operations aimed at influencing the exchange rate. It is sudivided into offies and operational units: * Industrial Espionage Office * Industrial and Commercial Security Office * National Computer Centre for Critical Infrastructure Protection National Computer Centre for Critical Infrastructure Protection The Centre is responsible exclusively for the prevention and suppression of computer crimes, the common matrix, organized or terrorist, which have as target computer infrastructures of critical nature and of national importance. It makes use of high technology and highly qualified personnel, specialized in the fight against cybercrime, cyberterrorism and of industrial espionage. * Operating room: Manages the Contact Point, dedicated to the information interchange with the infrastructure, institutions and companies involved; * Intelligence collects data and information relevant for the purpose of prevention, through the constant Internet monitoring and the operational cooperation and information sharing with other law enforcement agencies, institutions and organizations involved in the ICT Security;0 * Analysis: elaborates collected data and information, prepares reports on the evolution of the threat and collaborates with the Gendarmerie in the event of damage done or attempted. Counterintelligence and Foreign Intelligence The Counterintelligence and Foreign Intelligence Division is the civilian foreign intelligence agency of the Empire of Jinavia, framed within the Imperial Security Department. It co-operats with Military Intelligence Service, to which is subordinated in operations, unless these are mainly focused on criminal or political matters. The Division is further subdivided into Directorates: * Internal Counterintelligence * External Counterintelligence * Geographical Directorate I * Geographical Directorate II * Geographical Directorate III * Technical Matters (liason with ITAffairs, see below) * Political Intelligence Directorate Political Sabotage Bureau The Political Sabotage Bureau is the Jinavian centre for anti-imperialist propaganda which funds colonial guerilla groups in foreign and adversary colonial empires. The Political Sabotage Bureau (PSB) is placed within the Political Intelligence Directorate and it is used to support terrorist networks. The PSB's mission is to identify and recruit revolutionaries for ideological and military training in Jinavia or in Jinavian colonies. During their training at PSB camps, individuals are selected for advanced training, including in weapons and explosives, and indoctrination. With representatives in many Jinavian embassies worldwide, the PSB runs clandestine operations and disburses payments to terrorist, insurgent, and subversive groups. It is to note that PSB works in conjunction with the Crusader Force, although there is not a formal link or liason. Information and Technology Affairs The IT Division is not only responsible for most forros of electronic spying, but also for support to technology intelligence gathering. It is subdivided into four branches: * Information Technology Operations * Office of IT Planning * Office of IT Program Management and Development * Office of Government Communications and Information Security Local offices The Imperial Security Department (ISD) operates 28 Regional Offices and other Offices in major cities throughout Jinavia and the Jinavian Imperium, most notably Dominions' capital cities. Regional Offices are further subdivided into subordinate offices and into resident agencies which have jurisdiction over a specific area. The resident agencies are part of the primary field offices. The directors of local offices of the Imperial Security Department (known as Regional, Interprovincial and Provincial Security Bureau) are called Inspector of Security Matters, no matter for the rank; the local Inspector of Security Matters (who ranges from Security Inspector to Security Senior Director) is, in his capacity of leader of a law/security enforcment agency, under the dual command of Central Security Office of ISD and Ministry of Interior. Frontier Security Zone The Frontier Security Zone in Jinavia is the designation of a strip of land (usually, though not always, along a Jinavian state border) where economic activity and access are restricted without permission of the DSI. In order to visit the zone, a permit issued by the local DSI office is required. The Frontier strip with restricted access should not exceed 5 km, although in fact it becomes much wider in some places. However, the Department is legally authorized to draw the zone’s limits on its own without coordination with local authorities. Dominions offices ISD Headquarters, located in Saint Basilsburg, Jinavia, controls the flow of the agents and support staff. Each field office is overseen by an official of the minimum rank of Security Inspector, except those located in Dominions' capital cities, which due to their large size and importance are headed by an Security Senior Director, working alongside the local HQ headed by an Executive Central Director: these latter Heads of Local Agency are assisted in turn by Security Inspectors responsible for specific programs. Dominions' capitals ISD offices work in strict conjunction with both local Jinavian Gendarmerie units and detachments and Dominions home affairs intelligence organizations. If required by circumstances, the ISD office may co-ordinate or even outrank local intelligence services. Ranks The Imperial Security Department maintains its own ranks. It is keen to underline that the ranks below are mere functional hierarchical qualifications, and not proper military/constabulary ranks: the ISD personnel is entirely civilian personnel drawn from civil society such as lawyers, former contractors or other social roles: in any way, they do not belong nor to the Government agencies, nor to the Armed Forces. Because the most loyal merchantmen are a category of active information/intelligence gatherers and receivers, they are treated as ISD officials, when the decision of information access is made. To carry out the bureaucratic work, the Imperial Security Department uses an its own branch of medium and low ranked clerks, which have the same grade name of other Civil Service administrations, although before the title is put before the adjective "Auxiliary", in order to distinguish same name clerks' and ISD officials' grades. Active reserve The active reserve of the ISD are members of the organization who work undercover pretending to assume various jobs or using as cover professions in which they are actually trained. Active reserve ISD officers typically occupy such positions as deputy directors of scientific research or deans responsible for foreign relations in academic institutions of Jinavia. Other officers are trained for certain civilian jobs, usually translators, journalists, telephone engineers, or doormen in hotels that serve foreigners. Officers in the active reserve can maintain their active duty rank and privileges while working in their civilian sector jobs on a daily basis. The "do ut des" is that they continue to serve the ISD from their places in business, at times becoming part of the economic and industrial espionage offensive against the foreign countries. The only difference between officers of active reserve and regular civil-servants is that they have an extra duty: writing reports every month for the ISD. This measure is intended both to strenghten the national economy against foreign countries and in order to enrich and increase ISD officers' power. However, the links between institutions and major economic complexes are so deep that both the political and the economic elite is perceived as a monolitic bloc: therefore, the officers' loyalty is ensured. Military Intelligence Service thumb|150px|right|Military Intelligence Service emblem. The Military Intelligence Service is the military secret service designed to defend the security of the Empire from any threat, to meet the tasks of information, protection of military secret and other defense activities; carrying the work also aims to prevent malicious war potential, working internally and abroad, taking care of the counterintelligence activities. MIS is subject to military discipline, but is considered as a paramilitary body: this means that they are not governed by the laws of war, which in their case can be good or bad. The Service deals with Electronic Intelligence and with human intelligence, especially raw intelligence reports from field agents and other sources. The Military Intellgence Service has access to the resources of the Inspectorate General of Military Police, with the right of requisition of resources towards the operational departments of the Armed Forces, but they may be authorized by the Chief of the Imperial General Staff. The military intelligence also has "nests" where agents are developed genetically modified agents which are literally grown up within the Service. The acts performed by agents of MIS or by their employees in relation to foreign targets, even in the Empire, when carrying out their duties with operations prepared and approved by relevant government authorities, they are not punishable if it can constitute criminal offenses, if not at the request of the Government. The request is provided for the conduct of preliminary investigations. The MIS is directly attached to the Ministry of War, but the Chief of the Service reports directly also to the Chief of Imperial General Staff. Central organization * The Central Command: acts as the controlling brain for the other sections, as well as handling personnel and financial matters, including the payment of agents. The Central Command resides on the southern side of Saint Basilsburg. The interior of the facility itself, is a simple 'ringed' affair. Each ring represents a rank-level of access with in the Agency, with 'student ranks on the outer most ring, and the generals nestled at its center. Each section has its own closed circuit computer core, which may access outer layers, but not inner ones. There are but two access points for each section, and these are always heavily guarded, and any admittance past the fourth gate is heavily screened. The building itself, contains little actually intelligence, nor facilities for research. ** Political Department: headed by a Deputy Director is responsible for safety and reliability of personnel. ** Department of Human Resources: controlled by the deputy director of personnel, dealing with recruitment and human resource management. ** Department of Technical and Administrative Affairs: deals with all sides logistics and accounting. ** Financial Department: responsible for financial management. ** Special Activities and Sabotages Department * External Affairs Division: is the second subdivision of the Military Intelligence Service and had several functions: # Liaison with the Imperial General Staff and the general staffs of the Services. This liaison with the Imperial General Staff means that the Foreign Branch was the appropriate channel to request Abwehr support for a particular mission. # Coordination with the Foreign Ministry on military matters # Evaluation of captured documents and evaluation of foreign press and radio broadcasts. * Operational Division: focused on internal intelligence gathering. MIS focuses on gathering intelligence that could be used by other parts of the government. Traditional MIS officers, often working under cover as diplomats, get most of their secrets from the embassy cocktail circuit or by bribing foreign officials. It is subdivided into the following areas and responsibilities: ** Foreign Intelligence Collection Department: it is subdivided in Directorates, according to geographical area *** First Directorate: dealing with agents operating in the territory of the satellite states and allies. ** False documents, chemicals ** Communication operations Group ** Computer/cryptanalysis operations Group ** Technical military intelligence *** Army intelligence *** Naval intelligence *** Air intelligence ** Economic intelligence * Analysis Division: the Division works to study all the information gathered by the other divisions and determine conclusions from them. This makes them experts in code breaking and decryption procedures which make use of computer algorithms. Among the duties of the Analysis Division also include compiling information on the more serious threats to the Jinavian Empire. ** Cultural Reference Bureau: maintains database on foreign species and their cultures, governments, societies, etc. * Special Support Division: It is divided into three directorates, each of which performs a specific activity of supporting intelligence. ** First Directorate: Planning for tactical reconnaissance. ** Second Directorate: responsible for the recruitment of agents and the development of networks of espionage. ** Third Directorate: responsible for SIGINT and ELINT support. * Division of cosmic security: its activities cover mainly the electronic intelligence (ELINT), as well as the collection of information in the embassies of foreign states. The network is mainly based on ELINT satellites of the type F Hawk and Hawk 2. This Division includes: ** Operational Directorate of cosmic intelligence, based in Malevento. Responsible for design, development and production of SIGINT technologies used by Russia. This Directorate has research centers and its cosmodrome, and an independent network of computer. * Counter-intelligence Division: it is responsible for counter-intelligence operations in Jinavian military industry, planting false information, penetration of foreign intelligence services and investigating acts of sabotage on Jinavian soil. Attached to the Division are: ** Civilian Authority Bureau ** Espionage cases bureau ** Disinformation bureau ** Counter espionage agents bureau ** Postal bureau * Armed Forces Division: management of intelligence on the operational front, as part of naval fleets and military districts. All those responsible for intelligence of the various military districts under the control and responsibility of this Division. Military Intelligence Service liaisons are also established with the Army, Navy and Air Force High Commands, and these liaisons would pass on specific intelligence requests to the operational sections of the M.I.S. ** Military Loyalty Bureau: the Bureau works to ensure loyalty among military personnel from its lowest ranks. ** Operational and Condition Information Service: the OCIS is the internal intelligence of the armed forces. The OCIS is primarily concerned with the security within military bases and personnel, acquisition of military information relating to foreign countries and there is one OCIS for each armed force (OCIS Army, Navy OCIS, OCIS Air Force, OCIS Gendarmerie). The OCIS depend on the respective Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces, and they are also co-ordinated by the Military Intelligence Service. It is keen to underline that OCIS Gendarmerie is the sole intelligence branch manned by Gendarmerie personnel. Territorial structure Under the Armed Forces Division, MIS has a local station in each military district. Each Territorial Intelligence Station is subdivided into sections for: * Espionage (I) * Sabotage (II) * Defense (III) Typically each Station is commanded by a senior Army, Air or Naval officer and is answerable to MIS Central Command. Operations carried out by each Station are in tandem with the overall strategic plan formulated by the Service Commander. The Commander in turn receives instructions on what intelligence gathering should take priority from the Minister of War or the Emperor. Each Station is given relative latitude in mission planning and execution. Each local Station could recruit potential agents for missions and the Service also employs freelance recruiters to groom and vet potential agents. In most cases, the agents who formed the Military Intelligence Service are recruited having civilian status, not officers/soldiers from the military. Special Activities and Sabotages Department The Special Activities and Sabotages Department (SASD) is the tactical operations department, within the Military Intelligence Service, which is tasked with directing covert contact/exploitation of minority groups in foreign countries for intelligence and political purposes. Depending directly on the Central Commander, the SASD is the forefront of the war on terrorism and external political-military threats which have not got any proper army, any fixed assets and any clearly defined territory. Often, SASD missions are aimed to escort a recruiter in foreign and hostile environments, as well as aimed to act as recruiter the team itself. Operating in teams as large as 12, or as small as one, SASD personnel have been described as being particularly skilled in counterterrorist/hostage rescue operations, and are said to be capable of "taking down" any type of vehicle, aircraft, ship, building, or facility. The SASD consists of combatants who could match terrorists and other guerrilla enemies for wiliness, adaptability and fanaticism. SASD troops differ form Special forces in that the first are requested to operate also as intelligence officials, often in conjunction with them. However, exists a rivalry between regular Special forces (which are more numerous, and better supported) and SASD troops (which are less numerous, but better connected and costituent part of Military Intelligence Service). The Department has five echelons: * Special Tactical Unit Group * Special Political Action Section (SPAS): carries out special covert/paramilitary operations abroad, organizes resistance, gathers intelligence and performs sabotage operations. It provides operational and military support to coups and assassination plots. The SPAS is an elite force. * Eagle Squadron: the Eagle Squadron is a small cell of special forces operatives hand-picked to work with the Military Intelligence Service (MIS). The unit is manned by experienced operators from the special forces (first tier). It receives signals, electronic warfare and logistics support from appropriate attached units. Assets are available as required. Eagle Squadron's role is to carry out clandestine escort operations for the MIS. * SASD Maritime Branch: has speedboats to carry commandos to shore, and the MIS can rent cargo ships through its front companies to transport larger and heavier equipment. * SASD Air Arm: has small passenger jets on alert to fly paramilitary operatives anywhere in the world on two hours' notice. Other cargo planes can drop supplies to replenish teams in remote location, as well air drones can attack prefixed targets. SASD troops are planted in numerous allied subordinated and satellite countries. Special Political Action Section (SPAS) The MIS elite and strictly compartmented clandestine unit functions as the far-reaching strategic arm of Jinavia. Its purpose is to serve as a deterrent menace. The unit is composed of several specialized subunits, operating jointly both from administrative and operative aspects, and is strictly compartmented from all other units within the organization. The unit is composed of a small group of operatives, some of which even hold authentic foreign identity documents allowing them to travel across the world under false identities and tourist or business cover stories. Their frequent travels abroad are explained away to their family members, neighbours and friends as regular business trips, whereas they are in fact members of units of killers mounting various unconventional warfare activity throughout the world. The operatives of this unit undergo a long and complex process of security training until they are formally authorized as operatives, including field security, working under cover, sabotage techniques, as well as camouflage techniques in case they are required to escape from any given country. In order to facilitate its activities worldwide, the unit establishes ties with elements who support Hezbollah and are permanent residents abroad, and uses these elements for logistic and operational purposes. The majority of these local facilitators come from Jinavian families that emigrated from Jinavia years ago, while others are natives. Selection and training All the SASD's paramilitary operatives spend years in the Imperial military before joining the Military Intelligence Service: eight years is the minimum requirement. Unknown and disguised MIS examiners regularly prowl elite military bases, looking for personnel (often Special Forces operators) interested in even more unconventional work and higher pay. Special-forces soldiers are routinely dispatched to the MIS on a temporary basis to provide special military skills that the Service needs for specific missions. If a soldier is assigned highly clandestine work, his records are changed to make it appear as if he resigned from the military or is given civilian status. Military commandos who join the Service full time are sent to "the hague", the Military Intelligence Service Tactical Training Centre. At the MIS TACTRACEN, new SASD recruits also hone their paramilitary skills, like sharpshooting with various kinds of weapons, setting up landing zones in remote areas for agency aircraft and attacking enemy sites with a small force. Some are sent to learn highly specialized counterterrorism techniques, such as how to rescue a fellow agent held hostage. Then the former soldiers go through the yearlong course that all new intelligence case officers must take to learn such skills of the trade as infiltrating hostile countries, communicating in codes, retrieving messages from dead drops and recruiting foreign agents to spy for the Empire. The intelligence training is not held at a Service's facility, but is carried on at Training School of Security Central Committee of the Empire: SASD troops hae to be able to steal secrets as well as blow up bridges. Covert actions of MIS and JSFC The Joint Special Forces Command is established in order to plan, direct and execute special operations in the conduct military special operations Terrorism in order to disrupt, defeat, and destroy terrorist, political dissident or anyway hostile armed networks that threaten or may threat the Holy Empire of Jinavia. The Military Intelligence Service is established to collect military and general foreign intelligence through human sources and to analyze and disseminate intelligence from all sources. It is also intended to be designed in order to perform other functions and duties related to intelligence affecting the security as the Emperor and the Government of the Empire may direct: the main example of such "other functions and duties" are the covert actions. The definition of special operations is that special operations are those conducted in hostile, denied, or politically sensitive environments to achieve military, diplomatic, informational, and/or economic objectives employing military capabilities for which there is no broad conventional force requirement. The definition of covert action is broad and can include a wide range of clandestine efforts—from subsidizing foreign journals and political parties to participation in what are essentially military operations. In the case of paramilitary operations, there is a potential for overlap with activities that can be carried out under the definition of "special operations": In practice, responsibilities for paramilitary operations have been assigned by the Prime Minister on a case-by-case basis. This overlap originates the latent rivalry between Imperial Armed Forces, which wish to establish a completely autonomous operational way, and Military Intelligence Service. Rivalries The regular military is not happy about the SASD's moving aggressively onto its turf: the Imperial Armed Forces already has almost 18,000 Army, Navy, Gendarmerie and Air Force commandos in its Joint Special Forces Command, who are as skilled in covert guerrilla warfare as the MIS's operatives, while the SASD troops number less. However, is a matter of fact that SASD is capable of sending teams much faster than the Imperial General Staff. Once deployed, MIS operatives have fewer regulations to hamstring them than their military counterparts. The MIS also has far more contacts than the regular Imperial Armed Forces among foreign allied intelligence services that can help with clandestine operations overseas. Imperial couriers One of the most routine yet vital public roles of MIS is that of their Imperial Couriers, who shuttle sensitive documents between embassies. Couriers are also a convenient cover for more deep cover operatives. Structure abroad As well as having a presence in most if not all Jinavian embassies, Military Intelligence Service runs several Military Security Headquarters, which are commanded by general or flag officers, usually Generals of Brigade, Commodores or Air Commodores. Military attachés The Imperial military attachés are high-ranking military officers who retain the commission while serving in an embassy. The military attachés advise the Ambassadors on military matters, act as a liaison between Jinavian Army and the foreign headquarters, and gather and disseminate intelligence. The military attachés' offices usually have three assistants of which two are intelligence officers, one from ISD and one from MIS and a number of "language officers" attached to the foreign military units regiments as observers. These "language officers" translate training and technical manuals and reported on conditions in foreign military units. Category:Jinavia